Just Maybe
by Evangeliste
Summary: Annabeth bondit vers sa fenêtre, sa brosse à cheveux toujours à la main, en souriant. Son sourire se changea rapidement en un froncement de sourcils lorsque qu'en tirant les rideaux, elle distingua des larmes sur les joues de Percy. TRADUCTION


_**Cette fanfiction est la traduction de la fanfiction de SamathaJane868, que vous pouvez trouvez dans la section anglaise sous le titre « **Just Maybe »**. J'ai son autorisation de poster le texte. Laissez des rewiews, je les traduirais à l'auteur. **_

Il marchait sur le trottoir, la tête baissée, les mains dans ses poches. Sa petite amie, Nathalie, venait de lui dire que c'était tout simplement fini entre eux. Elle voyait un autre gars. Elle avait ajouté que Percy méritait mieux qu'elle, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une misérable tentative pour qu'il se sente mieux. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas. Percy songeait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça, et il avait mis du temps à identifier ses sentiments. Il était sur le point de prendre son courage à deux mains et de le lui avouer, mais maintenant, c'était trop tard. C'est vrai qu'il avait vu que Natalie se faisait de plus en plus distante, mais il était trop têtu pour enquêter et poser des questions comme il aurait dû.

Et si elle avait rompu avec lui parce qu'il ne communiquaient pas assez ? Et si elle avait rompu avec lui parce qu'elle ne supportait pas sa meilleure amie, Annabeth ?

Telles étaient les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête tandis qu'il errait sans destination. Mais sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient guidé vers la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider à aller mieux. Vers sa meilleure amie, Annabeth. Il s'arrêta devant la façade de la maison en réalisant où il était arrivé.

Prenant soudain une décision, il courut vers le coté de la maison où se trouvait la fenêtre d'Annabeth. Percy était sûr qu'elle était bien là car son groupe préféré, Paramore, retentissait si fort dans les hauts parleurs que même deux maisons plus bas, on devait l'entendre. Il commença à gravir l'échelle laissée là par leurs soins afin qu'ils puissent se joindre en permanence. Une fois en haut, il frappa à la fenêtre à trois reprises afin qu'elle sache que c'était lui.

Annabeth sautillait dans sa chambre au rythme de Paramore, tout en nettoyant. Elle ramassa sa brosse à cheveux et commença à s'en servir comme d'un micro.

Whoa, je n'ai jamais voulu me vanter, mais je l'ai eu, quand je le voulais. Whoa, il n'a jamais été mon intenti-

Elle s'arrêta lorsque qu'elle entendit trois coups contre ses carreaux. Percy. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il allait venir aujourd'hui. Annabeth bondit vers sa fenêtre, sa brosse à cheveux toujours à la main, en souriant. Son sourire se changea rapidement en un froncement de sourcils lorsque qu'en tirant les rideaux, elle distingua des larmes sur les joues de Percy.

Elle ouvrit rapidement sa fenêtre, laissant le jeune garçon pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Elle attrapa au passage la télécommande de sa chaine et éteint la musique, tout en déposant sa brosse à cheveux.

Percy... commença t-elle en scrutant son visage.

Il avait les joues rouges et tachetées par les larmes, et ses grands yeux verts brillants étaient bordés d'eau, menaçants de déborder. Elle s'approcha de lui et d'un geste délicat, chassa quelques mêches de cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur le front.

C'est Natalie. Elle a rompu avec moi, renifla t-il.

Annabeth lui tendit les bras. Percy passa ses bras autour de la taille fine d'Annabeth et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

Je suis tellement désolée, Percy, dit Annabeth tristement.

Percy renifla, et serra un peu plus Annabeth dans ses bras. Elle pouvait sentir le flux de larmes qui sortait des yeux de Percy et qui se répandait sur son épaule. Après un long moment, Percy se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche et pris sa tête dans ses mains tandis qu'Annabeth se laissait glisser sur le sol devant lui.

J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je veux dire, je n'étais pas un mauvais petit copain, non ? interrogea Percy.

C'était une des choses qu'Annabeth avait toujours aimé chez Percy. Il avait toujours tendance à penser que si les choses tournaient mal, c'était de sa faute. C'était une des parts mignonne de Percy : son sentiment d'insécurité. Et Annabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer ça. Mais si Natalie avait rompu avec Percy, ce n'était en aucun cas de sa faute.

Percy, c'est elle qui perd quelque chose, pas toi. Tu n'as rien fait. N'importe quelle fille serais chanceuse de t'avoir comme petit copain. Tu es parfait, affirma t-elle en le pensant sincèrement.

Percy leva les yeux vers elle et lui tendit la main. Main qu'Annabeth attrapa.

T'es la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eue, Annabeth, dit Percy.

D'une certaine manière, ces mots bouleversaient Annabeth. Elle ne voulait pas être la « meilleure amie » de Percy. Elle voulait être sa petite amie. Mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Merci Perce. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi, répondit elle simplement.

Peut être que toutes ces choses arrivent pour une bonne raison. Natalie et moi, peut être que nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Peut être que c'est une bonne chance que nous ayons rompu, dit Percy surtout pour lui même, essayant de se remonter le moral. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle. Je t'ai, Annabeth. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin, ajouta-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je t'aime bien, Percy. Je t'aime beaucoup même. Peut être que les Dieux vous ont fait rompre Natalie et toi, pour nous donner une chance à toi et moi, lâcha Annabeth.

Elle ne voulait pas dire ça, mais c'était sorti tout seul. Percy la regardait comme si elle était tombée sur la tête. Le visage d'Annabeth était rouge vif.

Peut être que tu devrais juste oublier ce que j'ai dis, à chuchota t-elle.

Peut être que je devrais. Mais tu as peut être raison. Je n'aime pas Natalie. Enfin, peut être que je l'aimais, mais pas autant que je t'aime toi. T'as toujours été là pour moi. T'as toujours su me faire rire lorsque j'étais triste. T'as toujours su me faire remonter la pente. Natalie n'a pas fait tout ça. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne le peut pas. Toi, Annabeth, tu l'as fait.

Percy... murmura Annabeth en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle se leva et s'assit à coté de lui sur le lit.

Alors, où en sommes nous ? demanda t-elle doucement.

Disons, environ... Ici, murmura Percy avant se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser doucement.

Ce baiser était beaucoup plus naturel que ceux qu'il échangeait avec Natalie. Annabeth avait l'impression que ce baiser était juste parfait, et... Peut être qu'il étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Peut être. Tout simplement, peut être.

_Just Maybe._

_**N'oubliez pas la rewiews ! **_


End file.
